Transformers - Friendship, trust and love
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Moved from my autobotprincess account Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey guess what, I don't own Transformers or Hardcastle and McCormick; go figure huh? I do own Katrina and her two friends Julie & Tia.

Rated T

Comedy/romance/suspense

With somehow tie in with Age of Extinction in my own way; I do not care what actually happens within the movie.

Transformers crossover with Hardcastle and McCormick

Optimus Prime/OC

Plot of the story – Three girls get in over their heads; when the one finds a rusted old truck that turns out to be much more than she ever dreamed possible. Especially when they are thrust into a world; they thought was fictional; good thing the one girl's brother lives with an ex- judge who is just as stubborn as she is.

Transformers - Friendship, trust and love

Chapter 1

Los Angeles, California…

It was one of those days; where the heat was so bad clothes had a tendency to stick to your body. Three girls however were trying to beat the heat; they stayed inside a pizza parlor having pizza and soda.

Katrina McCormick, Sassy and take charge kind of girl; no nonsense do as she pleases type. Katrina had long brown hair, and had piercing almost hawk like eyes; which bore into those she looked at. Katrina was not your average girl; she did not have what you would call exotic looks. She did not wear make-up, although she did love jewelry all kinds. She had a stiff father; who really didn't care about her or her brother, Mark. Mark was an ex- race car driver; who had gotten arrested and sent to prison for stealing a car. He was out and lived with an ex- judge; who lived in Malibu. She thought it was humorous; but she liked the old judge. He was cool; oh yeah Milton C. Hardcastle he was a trip in a half. Katrina liked the judge though; he helped her brother a lot.

Katrina's two best friends Julie, a tough street smart blond; and a fiery red hair girl named Tia. They had grown up together from Kindergarten up thru high school; and some college although Katrina got bored with college and wanted to find work.

"This has got to be the best pizza ever," Tia said taking a bite of her pizza.

"Yep, hey check it out I forgot to tell you guys; I got an Autobot tattoo pretty cool huh?" Katrina said as she showed off her tattoo.

"I am shocked you did it; you hate needles." Julie said as Katrina shrugged then as she took a sip from her soda.

Katrina smiled then, and her two friends knowing her as they did knew she had something hysterical to say next. "Well, you would be surprised what a small buzz does to someone who is afraid of things, especially needles." Katrina said as she glanced up seeing her brother come into the pizza parlor; while her eyes lit up seeing him. "Mark, hey over here!" Katrina said as she got up and headed for her brother to hug him.

"Hey Kat, how are you?" Mark asked.

"Good and how are you?" she asked.

Mark glanced at her and saw her tattoo; and he frowned.

"You got a tattoo, since when; you hate needles." Mark replied not very amused.

"Oh come on, Mark; I just got the Autobot insignia. It's cool." Katrina said.

Mark shook his head; and sighed.

"Katrina, you got a tattoo insignia from a movie; why would you do that?" Mark asked.

Katrina rolled her eyes at her brother; while Tia and Julie laughed and decided to help.

"She got drunk first, Mark," Tia said as Katrina shot her one best friend a murderous look.

"You got drunk?" he asked.

"Okay yes, how else was I going to get my Autobot insignia?" Katrina asked with a laugh.

"Transformers right," Mark asked.

"Yes Mark, actually my favorite is Optimus Prime; you know the flamed Peterbilt semi." Katrina said.

"Why don't you like the ones; which give chase you know speed the need for speed." Mark asked.

"We like Sideswipe and Bumblebee," Tia and Julie cut in.

"Well, in all honesty Mark; we'll leave that up to you and the Coyote to burn up the roadways with speed." Julie said taking a bite from her piece of pizza.

Mark laughed then; as Katrina smirked. "So, how is Hardcastle," Katrina asked her brother.

"He's still a donkey," Mark said as she laughed with a snort.

"Oh come on, Mark; you like Milton and you know it." Katrina said with a smile as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Mark smiled then, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know don't rub it in." Mark laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Optimus stood staring at his comrades; he couldn't explain it Ratchet would think him illogical or losing his processors. He just had a deep nagging feeling that the future was going to be dim regardless of both Megatron and Sentinel's defeat. He sighed then; as he sat down on the floor of the base; he pulled his legs up against his chest plates. It was such a human thing to do; as he glanced over at his medic.

Lately, he felt anxious; and found himself longing for something different in his life; and as he sighed he just couldn't figure out what that was. "Prime, what is wrong with you?" Ratchet said as he subspaced his wrench.

"I do not need an exam or a wrench hitting me, thank you very much." Optimus mumbled as Ratchet laughed.

"Do tell." Ratchet said.

Optimus glanced over at Ratchet then; and he sighed. "I feel myself becoming lonely; like I wish the company of another beside me." He said.

"I am here," Ratchet said.

"Not a comrade or best friend, old friend." Optimus replied.

"Oh, you are longing for a mate, Optimus?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, but since there are no more femmes of our race; I do not know if my wishing to be with a native of this planet would be wise?" Optimus said.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked away then and sighed. "No, I would love to find one though; I wish for a mate so badly just someone to be with and call my own." Optimus said with a sigh as he looked away from his chief medical officer.

"Then do it Optimus go out and explore Earth and find someone with the war over why couldn't you?" Ratchet asked.

"Alright, I will." Optimus said as he got to his foot pedes and grinned. "Wish me luck," Optimus said as he transformed and headed out of the base.

"You do not need luck, my friend." Ratchet said with a smirk.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katrina, Tia and Julie headed back to their apartment they shared together. "Your brother is still so hot, Katrina." Tia said.

Katrina rolled her eyes then. "Will you please stop referring to my brother as hot." Katrina growled.

"Jeez only saying," Tia laughed as Katrina once more rolled her eyes out of annoyance with her one best friend.

"I will be right back I want my one Transformers book to read," Katrina said.

She headed into her bedroom; she was looking for her one particular Transformers book; but couldn't find it. She frowned, and went back into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Julie asked.

"My one Transformers book is gone not sure where it got too," Katrina said as she frowned.

Tia and Julie got up and checked in their own bedrooms; and they couldn't find any of their books, toys, movies or cartoons.

"What is going on, where are all our Transformers stuff at?" Tia and Julie asked.

"Oh good grief," Julie said as Katrina got on her computer and checked out the fan fiction website.

Katrina gasped, as she checked all through her profile and the website. Tia heard her gasp; and she turned toward her.

"Kat, what's wrong now?" Tia asked.

"You're not going to believe this but all the Transformers fan fiction is gone; all the stuff about them is gone even on Youtube and that fan based Transformers website is even gone." Katrina said as she surfed all the popular Transformers sites finding nothing left about them.

"What, but that's not even possible." Tia and Julie said.

Katrina sighed; and then shook her head something was very wrong here; but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Let's just think about this; what the hell is going on?" Julie demanded.

"I don't know, but something is not right, that's for sure." Katrina said.

"How could a whole fandom just disappear just like that?" Tia asked as she snapped her fingers.

Katrina sighed; she wasn't sure what to think she wondered vaguely if Mark and Hardcastle would help her find out about what had truly happened.

"Let's go see Mark and Hardcastle," Katrina said.

"What…?" Tia asked.

"You heard me," Katrina said as she grinned.

"We can see Mark again; I don't care about anything else but seeing Mark. Well okay yeah I want to know about what happened to Transformers; but we are talking about Mark McCormick here." Tia said as Katrina just rolled her eyes and laughed; while Tia glanced at where her best friend had her tattoo at. "Hey, you still have your tattoo, Kat." Tia said.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird huh?" Julie asked as Katrina merely shrugged at her friends.

"I don't know, but I am going to try and figure this all out about what's going on." Katrina said.

….

Optimus was driving on a lonely road; he just was very lonely and wanted a chance to somehow find love on his new home world. Optimus let the soft sounds of a romantic song to play; while he thought of some different things. How he had wished Megatron would have changed; and his spark hurt very badly.

He just wanted things to have been different; he didn't want to kill Megatron. Primus help him, he never wanted to kill anyone not even the Decepticons; he wanted the war to have ended in peace not death, never death.

He kept driving along the roads; he wasn't sure where he was going or heading for. However, he was sure it would lead somewhere; but where he just didn't know.

…..

Gull's way…..

Mark stared at his sister; while Hardcastle looked confused.

"So, you're upset because a movie about giant robots from outer space isn't there anymore?" Hardcastle asked a confused expression on his face.

"The Autobots see this is my tattoo I got with their insignia, judge." Katrina said as Hardcastle frowned at that.

"What are you doing getting a tattoo; you're a girl." Hardcastle said.

"And Mark's sister," Tia laughed.

"Alright, I'm not sure what you think I can do; I put bad guys away not worry about some Hollywood movies." Hardcastle said.

Katrina only shrugged and looked at Mark. "Look Mark, something is weird; how can a fandom so large just simply vanish from the face of the Earth. Transformers are a massive franchise; there has to be a reason." Katrina said.

"I don't know, Kat; I don't know anything about that movie only what you've told me." Mark said as Katrina sighed.

"Something is not right; I can feel it." Katrina said.

"She's right, oh come on haven't you ever had a gut feeling about something or someone before?" Tia asked.

Mark laughed and looked at Hardcastle then; and Hardcastle frowned at Mark. "Not a word, wise guy; not a word." Hardcastle said as he turned toward Katrina. "Well Katrina I just am not sure what I can do as I said; but alright I will snoop around where do I start and what's the name of the director of the movie?" Hardcastle asked as the girls all smiled.

"The movies are made by Michael Bay, Uncle Milton." Katrina said as Hardcastle nodded and called up a possible contact.

They waited for Hardcastle to get off the phone; and Katrina watched the strange expression on Hardcastle's face.

"Thanks Joe," Hardcastle said as the girls looked at Hardcastle. "Well, apparently there is no such director named Michael Bay, Katrina; could you have gotten the name wrong?" Hardcastle asked.

Katrina looked at her two best friends. "What, but that's not possible," the three girls said. "It's just not possible."

"Maybe you got the director's name wrong, Kat." Mark said as she gave him 'that' look.

"I didn't get the name wrong; this is ridiculous Transformers just can't disappear like this." Katrina said.

"Alright well, we will think about this more; why don't you three stay over for the weekend and we will do some investigating over this during the weekend, alright?" Hardcastle said.

Katrina sighed, and looked at her friends who nodded. "Alright Uncle Milton, you've got yourself a deal." She said not realizing all the trouble which would be arising in the very near future.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mark found his sister out by the judge's pool; and he walked up toward her. "You can take a swim if you want too; you know he isn't going to mind." Mark said as Katrina glanced up at her brother.

She smiled then, "I know, I just came out to think was all." Katrina said.

Mark sighed then.

"So, can we please talk about this Transformers thing?" Mark asked as she rolled her eyes at her brother; she knew that tone in his voice she had heard it too many times before growing up.

"You think we're crazy fangirls jumping to conclusions, don't you?" Katrina asked.

"No Kat, but what is so special about this franchise; I mean how do you know this isn't some I don't know a publicity stunt?" Mark asked as she gave her brother 'that' look.

Katrina shook her head then. "Mark, listen to yourself; this isn't just the Internet our own personal stuff is gone our books, toy collectables; movies and cartoons. All except my tattoo is gone; there is no way in Hell this is some publicity stunt not in a million years." Katrina said as Mark sighed.

"Alright, I believe you." He said as she smiled.

"Thanks Mark." She said.

Mark just nodded then; as she glanced at her watch.

"Mark, I have to get to work; would you mind giving me a ride in the Coyote?" she asked.

"Of course, I will give my little sister a ride in my one of a kind car." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Does it talk and Transform?" Katrina asked sarcastically trying to be funny.

"No," Mark said with a smirk.

"Then it ain't special," she said heading back into the judge's house.

…

Hardcastle glanced at Mark and Katrina, as he was ready to get onto the phone.

"Where are you two going?" Hardcastle asked.

"I am taking Katrina to work, judge; I will be back in a bit." Mark said.

"Yeah alright, I am calling Joe and seeing if I can learn anything about this Michael Bay character." Hardcastle said.

"He's a director not a character, judge." Tia said as Hardcastle grimaced.

"You two stay out of trouble while I am on the phone, understand?" Hardcastle said as Mark and Katrina left the house.

"Hardcastle hasn't changed, has he?" Katrina asked.

"No, not really; did you really think he would?" Mark asked.

"Still chasing bad guys?" Katrina asked.

"What do you think?" Mark asked as Katrina laughed.

Mark and Katrina headed out to Katrina's work place; where she worked as a waitress. Katrina glanced at her brother; as he pulled into the parking lot of the night club.

Mark sighed, as he pulled to the entrance of the night club. "I wish you wouldn't work here," Mark said as she turned her head and looked at him like he had three heads instead of one.

"Why in the world would you say such a stupid thing?" she asked with a grin.

"Because I am a guy, Kat; and I know how they are." Mark said.

She frowned at that.

"Mark, I am a big girl and can handle myself, honest." She said.

"You're still my little sister and I will always be protective of you." Mark said as she hugged him.

"Thanks bro, it means a lot to me." She said.

Mark laughed, "Go to work," Mark said as she climbed out of the Coyote's window like her brother and Hardcastle do all the time.

"You know, the doors do open, Kat." He said.

"Yeah I know; I am just doing it the way you and Hardcastle do it." She said as she headed into the night club; and Mark pulled out of the night club heading back for Gull's way.

….

Optimus had pulled off the side of the road; he got a very bad pain in his chest plates. It was as if something truly bad was happening to his men; and it was something that was not good at all.

::::::… O-Optimus…C-come in….:::::::::

Silence…

:::::::….. Ratchet, what's wrong?...::::::::

:::::…. H-humans…..b-betrayed us…..y-you…..a-and….B-Bumblebee…..left….::::::

Ratchet's voice was weak, as Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing now; they were betrayed by the human but why?

Silence…

:::::::….. We were betrayed?...::::::::

Silence…..

::::::::…..Y-yes, h-hurry find B-Bumblebee and leave; s-save yourselves…..:::::::: Ratchet started to say until the commlinks went all static filled.

Silence….

::::::…. Ratchet, please come in; please…..::::::::

Silence…

Optimus was only met with static; and it broke his spark. Ratchet was a dear friend such as Ironhide was and he was taken from him as well by another traitor who was their own race.

Treachery and betrayal all over again; except by his sworn allies this time.

How could he ever trust anyone ever again, how?

Optimus started his powerful engine and started to drive; how would he blend in now? He would have to be very careful; the humans had energon detectors everywhere on this planet. There were ways to beat the detectors that was true; but there were so many humans and only two of them now.

Optimus was weary and tired of being betrayed and lied too. He just wasn't sure what he was going to do; or where to find his little scout, Bumblebee.

….

Where Katrina was working….

Katrina was taking orders at one of the tables; when she spotted Kelsey Grammer and Stanley Tucci walk in. She rolled her eyes, she hated entertainers. They always acted so full of themselves; even though they put their pants on just like the rest of the world. She signed and headed over toward the table.

She however noticed Grammer was watching her oddly; and he was looking at her tattoo. Katrina eyed him; and lost her patience. "What are you staring at, you might have been funny in Cheers and all; but I do not like guys who stare. So, cut it out, Mr. Grammer." She said.

"What, that is not his name?" the one who looked like Stanley Tucci said.

"Right, whatever what can I get you guys?" she asked as the one who looked like Grammer grabbed her arm.

"Hey…..!" she yelled.

"What are you doing with this insignia?" Grammer demanded as Katrina yanked her arm away from his grip.

"You may be an actor, Grammer; but try that move again and you won't be reproducing any time soon." Katrina snarled as she walked away without taking their orders.

"What's wrong?"

"She had the Autobot insignia on her arm; we need to find out everything there is about that little lady." He said as he spotted another waitress and waved her over.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Who is that waitress?" he asked.

The waitress looked over at Katrina and smirked.

"That's Katrina McCormick," she said.

"Thank you," he said as he and the other guy left the night club to find out everything there was to learn about Katrina.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Katrina was fuming now she knew why she hated actors; the young ones were bad enough but the older ones were just as bad. The waitress who gave the man Katrina's name had headed toward Katrina and tapped her on her shoulder. "You have all the luck, don't you?" she asked as Katrina looked absolutely puzzled at her remark.

"What are you talking about?" Katrina asked.

"That one customer likes you; he asked for your name." she said as Katrina suddenly looked worried.

"What, who asked for my name…?" Katrina asked.

"Him and his buddy," She said as her friend pointed toward the one who looked like Kelsey Grammer.

Katrina rolled her eyes; and suddenly hated actors even more then she already did. "What the hell did he want my name for; I am right here if he wants to talk to me; stupid actor." Katrina mumbled. "I swear Grammer is such a…"

Katrina's friend and fellow waitress decided to go over to that actor; and started to ask some questions."Excuse me, Mr. Grammer why did you want my friend's name?" she asked.

"My name is not Mr. Grammer; it is Arnold Attinger; now I would be very grateful if you'd stop referring to me with that name." he said.

"Oh," she said as she went over to Katrina.

"Katrina, his name isn't Kelsey Grammer," she said.

"What, get out of here then what's his name then?" she asked.

"He said it's Arnold Attinger," she said as Katrina dropped a glass making it shatter into hundreds of pieces; which made Attinger glance at Katrina with a hard cold glare in his eyes.

"I want to learn everything about that young woman; there is something about her I don't like." Attinger said and then added. "And make sure Optimus Prime is found," he said.

"Oh, I don't believe this; I really don't believe this." Katrina said as she headed to pick up some orders for the customers.

She was not sure what to make of all this; but one thing was for sure. It would most certainly explain why things with Transformers were all disappearing somehow they were in the movie verse now. "Oh great, just great," Katrina said as she went to deliver the meals to her customers.

Several hours later…

Katrina went to go out to wait for her brother; when Mark pulled up Katrina got into Mark's car. "What's wrong?" Mark asked as Katrina glanced out the window in silence.

"Nothing much, but Mark I need Hardcastle to run a name okay?" she said.

Silence…

"What's the name?" Mark asked.

"Arnold Attinger," she said.

Mark sighed, "What's this about, Kat?" he asked.

"I can't say yet, Mark; I just need Hardcastle to run the name, alright?" she said.

"Alright," Mark said as he drove back to Gull's Way.

Katrina headed to where Tia and Julie were; and she told them what had happened at the night club. "Jeez, this means we're in Transformers 4: Age of Extinction," Julie said.

"So wait, that would mean the Autobots are being hunted and only Optimus Prime and Bumblebee are left alive, right…." Tia said as she stopped talking as Katrina grabbed her purse and jean jacket. "Wait, what are you doing, Katrina?" Tia asked.

"We are going to Texas; we are getting Optimus Prime first; look we know some of what the movie will be about manmade Decepticons Galvatron and Springer or Stinger or whatever the hell his name is. However there is also Lockdown to consider and I have a feeling I know who his employer is." Katrina said.

"What, who..?" Tia and Julie asked.

"Unicron," Katrina said.

"Unicron, oh that's not good," Tia and Julie said.

"Optimus will need help; we know partially what will happen; we are going to help him." Katrina said.

"Okay, I want Bumblebee," Julie said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood.

Tia grinned. "Okay, I want Mark," Tia said as Katrina rolled her eyes.

"So, who do we find in Texas might I ask?" Julie asked.

"Cade Yeager," Katrina said.

"Wait, you mean Mark Walhberg's character, right?" Julie asked.

"Yes, but we are buying him from Walhberg's character; we are the only ones who know a little about this movie. Optimus Prime will need us; and I don't want to see him get killed or leave this planet just because the governments are all a bunch of monkey butts." Katrina said as Tia and Julie snorted in laughter.

"Alright, so what are we telling Mark and Hardcastle?" Tia asked.

"We aren't telling them; they will not believe us, you know how Hardcastle is; besides they have Attinger's name so that will help especially if he comes after us." Katrina said.

"Are we leaving now; while Mark and Hardcastle are at the station getting information?" Tia asked.

"Yes, I will leave Mark a note; so get ready to go." Katrina said as Tia and Julie got ready to go.

Katrina wrote Mark a quick letter; and then she and her two friends left in Tia's car for Texas and helping Optimus Prime.

…..

Cade Yeager was working on his newest job; he had bought a rusty semi which he planned on using to send his daughter to college. However things had a way of going sour really fast; and that was not always a good thing.

….

Several men in 4x4's were following a small pick up; and the two in the pickup were Cade and Tessa Yeager. However as the pickup was surrounded the men from the black tinted 4x4's yanked out Cade and his daughter Tessa out of the pickup. "You have one chance; where is Optimus Prime?" the unidentified man demanded.

"You know, there is a saying never mess with someone from Texas," Cade snapped as the man smirked as he motioned to one of the other men; who hit Tessa across the face. "Hey, what the hell is wrong with you; she's my daughter!" he yelled.

"Where is Optimus Prime?" he shouted once more.

"I told you already when you came before; I have no idea what you're talking about." Cade said angrily.

"We're going out to your farm; and we're going to get Optimus Prime no matter what." The one guy said.

…

The Yeager farm in Texas…..

Katrina, Tia and Julie headed to the Yeager farm; they pulled up and they got out of the car. "Optimus was in the barn, wasn't he?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, come on," Katrina said as they headed for the barn.

Katrina saw him first; a rusted looking flamed semi; she walked up her hand slowly ran over Optimus' hood. The Autobot commander for his part was quiet; he was terrified humanity had betrayed him. His Autobots were all dead except for him and Bumblebee; he had made a call for help and hoped it was answered.

Katrina's fingers ran over the rusted semi; however when the girls heard a noise outside. Tia opened the door; and saw the 4x4's as they pulled up. "Kat, take a look we've got company; it's those government guys we saw from the trailer." Tia said.

Katrina walked over to the door; she remembered the guys from the Transformers 4 trailer scene where they were on the Yeager farm. They were bad news all of them; and she knew they had to get Optimus out of here quickly. "Okay, we've got to get Optimus out of here." Katrina said as she went over to the rusted semi. "Optimus, I know you don't trust humans much any longer; but please you have to trust us we're here to help you." Katrina said as Julie looked back at Katrina.

"They found our car; and are heading this way." Julie said.

"Damn it," Katrina growled.

Tia went over to the semi; and tried to open the truck door. "Oh great, it won't open; he won't let us in." Tia said as Katrina glanced around and saw a shot gun; and headed over toward the door.

That is until someone started to fire at the barn; and Julie was hit and pitched over and fell to her knees and hit the ground. "Julie…!" Katrina and Tia screamed as they ran to their fallen friend and found to their horror she was dead.

"Those bastards, how many people and beings are they going to kill?" Katrina demanded as she cocked the shot gun.

Katrina opened the door; and she fired and hit one of the 4x4's in the gas tank; which made it explode into a fiery inferno. "It's bad enough you bastards killed innocent Autobots; but now you've added an innocent girl to your list. And for what, all because you think the Autobots are bad; when Optimus Prime only wanted to help he only wanted to help!" Katrina shouted as Optimus' doors opened suddenly.

And a powerful baritone voice was heard. "Get in," Optimus ordered as he honked his horn; and Katrina and Tia ran over and got into Optimus.

He started his powerful engines and rammed his way through the barn. "Hold on," Optimus ordered.

"Optimus, we have a lot to tell you; and it may get you mad and also upset." Katrina said.

Optimus snorted in anger. "I am already mad and upset," Optimus snapped.

Katrina and Tia both had tears in their eyes both lost a good friend; but both were bound and determined to keep Optimus Prime alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The one guy who had been in the one 4x4 called Arnold Attinger; and told him about what had happened. "Where's Optimus Prime now?" Attinger demanded of the other guy.

"Sir, that is what I have been trying to tell you; those two girls took off with him." He said.

Silence….

"I am sending a picture of the one girl I am having investigated; I want you to tell me if she is one of the ones who took off with Optimus Prime." Attinger said as the guy looked down at his cell phone.

"That's her," the guy said.

"Alright, I found out some interesting facts about that Katrina McCormick; her brother is Mark McCormick an ex race car driver turned thief and did two years in jail for stealing a car. He currently lives with the same judge who put him in jail; and the judge's name is Milton C. Hardcastle and he lives at an estate in Malibu called Gull's Way." Attinger said.

"What do you want to do?" the man asked.

"We will go visit the judge; and let him know she stole my truck and I want it back." Attinger said.

"And, what if they don't believe it?" he asked.

"Oh, they will; don't worry about that," Attinger said.

"And what about Optimus Prime?" the other guy asked.

"Let Galvatron find him and the girls; while Springer finds Bumblebee." Attinger said.

"Alright, we have to get on this right away, sir; Optimus Prime must be found quickly." The guy said.

"He will be, don't worry." Attinger said.

"What are you going to be doing?" he asked Attinger.

"Paying a visit to Katrina McCormick's brother and this Milton C. Hardcastle," Attinger said as he added. "The kid gloves come off now; she is a problem." Attinger remarked sourly.

"The one girl with them got killed." The guy said as Attinger laughed.

"So, what do I care if some girl got killed in the crossfire; this is war and if they side with those Cybertronians they die right along with them." Attinger remarked. "Now get Galvatron after Optimus Prime right now!" Attinger ordered.

"You got it." The other man said; while Attinger headed to Gull's Way to smear Mark's sister's good name.

….

With Optimus, Katrina and Tia….

Tia had fallen asleep; while Katrina stared off as Optimus drove in silence. Katrina glanced over at where the steering wheel was moving by itself. "Optimus, I'm sorry about what happened to your Autobots." Katrina said as Optimus growled inwardly at the mention of his offlined Autobots.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you it was not your fault; but humans have given me no reason to trust them now." Optimus said.

"I know, and I'm so sorry for that." Katrina said.

Katrina jumped when his holoform activated; he looked handsome with his holoform. He had short black hair with a blue color on the tips. His eyes were a sizzling electric ice blue; and a muscular build. He had a scar on his cheek; which she figured came from the fight with Sentinel when he hit Optimus in the cheek with his shield. He had circles under his eyes; which was probably because he wasn't recharging well.

Katrina reached for his hand; her fingers slipped into his as she squeezed his hand tightly. He glanced over at her; his eyes a wistful, heart wrenching sad within them. "We'll help you in any way we can, I promise you." She said as he looked at their joined hands and sighed.

"I want to trust you I have been hurt and betrayed; and have no one until I find Bumblebee. I will ask please do not abuse this shred of trust I am offering you." Optimus said.

"I will do everything and anything to help and save you." She said as he looked at her trying to read her.

"You are being truthful to me; you are not telling me falsehoods." He said.

"Of course, I am telling you the truth." She said.

"Do you think there is a place where we can go where I can transform and stretch my joints?" Optimus asked.

Katrina smiled then, "Yes, I do know a place as a matter of fact." She said as Optimus smiled sadly at her as they headed to the special place she was only aware of.

Optimus glanced at her; and asked her some questions; which had him curious. "How did you know it was me; I had a rusted look and I had a new vehicle form?" he asked her as she sighed.

"Optimus, can I be totally honest?" she asked.

"Yes, I would rather that please." He said.

"This isn't our dimension or world; where we are from in our dimension you and the others are fictional characters." She said as she paused. "Want to know something where we are from you're a hero to so many; you stand for so much." She said.

Silence…

"We knew about what would happen; and we can help you." She said.

"You said I am known as a hero to many; what do you consider me?" he asked his tone slightly different; as well as his expression.

She smiled at that his question, "You're tricky asking that but okay here's your answer; I believe you're a sweet bot who is compassionate and loving. You lead your people the best you can; and you've had to do things in this war that many others probably couldn't do. You didn't want to be Prime; it chose you and it chose you because you and you alone could handle the duties and leadership that was thrust on you." Katrina said with a certain seriousness which had Optimus silent at first.

"You truly believe that?" he asked her.

"I wouldn't have said it; if I didn't believe it, Optimus." She replied.

"Thank you for saying that to me," he said as she yawned. "Why don't you recharge the directions you gave me will take a while to reach." Optimus said.

She nodded and curled against the seat; Optimus watched her trying to understand her comments before. He looked at her and realized she truly wanted to help him; and a sad smile touched his lips. "This human femme is curious; I accept your terms to help me." He whispered as Katrina drifted off into a troubled sleep.

….

Gull's Way in Malibu California.…

Mark was going nuts trying to locate his sister; Hardcastle had been checking any leads he got and everything he learned got weirder and strange as they went. "McCormick, this Attinger has some questionable ties; I also talked to some others and did you know there was battles in Mission City; and Egypt and also in Chicago and alien robots were involved?" Hardcastle asked.

"What, wait a second what are you talking about, judge; are you saying that Transformers are real?" Mark asked.

"Apparently, yes they are." Hardcastle said. "And some nasty officials want the good guys gone; they have been slaughtering the ones called Autobots." He added.

"Bad guys that could go after three girls if they got involved and got noisy," Mark said.

"What do you think, kid?" Hardcastle asked.

"Judge, we have to find my sister." Mark said as the doorbell rang; and Mark got up and went to answer the door.

It was no surprise who stood at the door Arnold Attinger and Joshua stood there with an annoyed expression on their faces. "Judge Milton C. Hardcastle?" Attinger asked as Hardcastle walked up and narrowed his eyes at Attinger.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I'm…" he started to say until Hardcastle interrupted him.

"I know exactly who you are, Arnold Attinger." Hardcastle said as Mark's eyes snapped back to Attinger in anger.

"Where is my sister?" Mark demanded as he pushed Attinger against the wall. "Where is she?" he yelled.

Things were about to heat up big time; and a lot of people would be caught in the fryer on this one.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- This story I ended up having a few problems with; so it will not be long and as a result ends in a few chapters. It also has a twist ending; and after this story I will be working on Troublemakers and a gift fiction for my friend MARZ009J

Chapter 6

Katrina woke up and saw they were at the area where she told him to go, "Why didn't you wake us up because you could have transformed and worked out your joints." Katrina said.

"Thank you, but I didn't want to wake you up; I allowed you to recharge." He said.

Katrina glanced at the radio; she smiled and reached out her hand over the dashboard. "You are a lot more compassionate, even though you were betrayed; and you know what you're a true hero." Katrina said.

Katrina and Tia got out of the cab; and Optimus transformed and sat on the ground with a groan. Katrina walked over toward him with a smile on her face. Optimus glanced down at her; and lowered his hand for her to climb on to it. She did so without thinking twice; and settled on his massive palm. "I wish to thank you for your kind assistance in helping me." Optimus said as she smiled at him.

Katrina smiled; and ran her hand over his palm. "Okay, you know I need to talk to you about some things," she said as he looked at her.

"What are the things you needed to converse with me about?" Optimus asked.

"There are two manmade Transformers one is Galvatron; he had the head of Megatron; and parts of Sentinel. Then there is another one called Springer; he is supposed to be an evil double of Bumblebee except he is red not yellow and black. There is another thing a bounty hunter called Lockdown and I believe Unicron is behind the bounty." She said.

Optimus sighed; he had heard of Lockdown and knew he was dangerous. He had also heard of Unicron the Chaos bringer; but Unicron was vanquished so if he was trying to get out of his prison. He would need him offlined; and out of the way in order to do it.

"Optimus," Katrina said.

"Unicron needs me out of the way to enter this realm," Optimus said. "Only the power of a prime can defeat him." Optimus said.

"So, that's why he got the bounty on you," she said.

"It would appear so yes," Optimus answered.

"How good is Lockdown?" Katrina asked.

"He has never missed a bounty; and none have escaped from his ship once he has them aboard his ship." Optimus said as she sighed at his words; which he picked up on immediately. "Why do you ask that particular question?" Optimus asked.

"Well, he captured you in the movie; he has you upside down in some contraption weird ass thing that had you dangling from above." She said.

Optimus did his own version of a sigh; his intakes cycled rapidly as Katrina glanced up at him; and she let her tiny hands caress his palm. "He shot you in the chest plates; but I know you weren't offlined; because you're in the big battle scenes in the end and you leave Earth at the end or so it's shown anyway." She said as he just looked away; and Katrina saw the energon tears that ran down his face. "Optimus, talk to me," she said.

"How many more of my kind must be sacrificed; after everything we did humans hunted my men?" Optimus asked.

"Some humans not all can be cruel especially to our own kind; we kill and hunt each other. There are no excuses for what they did to your Autobots; and there aren't any excuses for what they've done to our own kind." She said as he looked at her and saw her in a new light.

"What else happens in this movie?" he asked.

"Well, you charge in riding Grimlock waving the sword of justice," she said.

"The sword of justice," Optimus said.

"Yeah, that is what Michael Bay called it in the movie; but I believe it's the Star Saber just a different name." she said.

"Only a prime can wield the Star Saber," Optimus stated.

"Well then, we are so lucky that you're a prime then, aren't we?" Katrina said with a chuckle; as Optimus allowed one of his fingers to run over her body slightly.

Katrina glanced up at Optimus; she saw the sadness, hurt and loneliness within those azure optics. "I never thought the governments would do this to me and my Autobots." Optimus said as Katrina grabbed his finger then; while he spoke. "Do you know where I was going those many months before all of this happened?" he asked.

"No, where…?" Katrina asked as Optimus sighed once more.

"I wanted to find a human mate someone to love; I was so lonely and I thought maybe someone would love me for me. I thought someone could look beyond the metal; and beyond the fact I was an alien being and love me just for me. The Universe is a big place and a lonely place; when you can't share it with someone." Optimus said as energon ran down his face. "I just wanted to find someone to be with; I am tired of being alone I am tired of death." Optimus said.

Katrina heard the sad sound; which came from Optimus and she felt tears of her own run down her face. She climbed up to Optimus' face almost falling several times as she got to his face.

She ran her hand over his face plates; and then gently kissed the metal; as the Autobot commander stared at her shocked at what she did. "I will help you and always be there for you." Katrina said as Optimus looked sadder and picked her up and placed her on the ground.

"Please do not make promises to me that you cannot keep; please I cannot be disappointed and betrayed again. It hurts too much; especially when I cared so much about humanity." He said as he leaned against the trees; while Katrina and Tia watched him.

"What's wrong…?" Tia asked.

"He's scared," was all Katrina said.

"Of what…?" Tia asked.

"Of trusting again; and of humanity," Katrina said as Optimus glanced down at the two human females his spark broken.

"You can't blame him; they all betrayed him and killed his Autobots." Tia said.

"You're right, come on." Katrina said as Optimus listened in to both girls as they talked.

"Katrina, they killed her; they killed our friend Julie." Tia said as tears ran down her face.

"I know they murdered Autobots; why would they care if they killed girls?" Katrina demanded.

"How will we keep him safe?" Tia asked.

"Anyway possible; it's war now." She said as Optimus continued to listen to them talking; and he started to realize just how much these two human girls were truly serious about saving his life and wondered if he could truly trust someone once more?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gull's Way, Malibu California….

Arnold Attinger looked at Mark briefly; before his attention was turned back to Hardcastle's. "Mark McCormick's sister stole my semi along with her friend…." He started to say as Hardcastle interrupted him.

"She has two friends with her; where are they?" Hardcastle asked.

"Never mind that, judge; she wouldn't steal anything," Mark said.

"Oh really, didn't you steal cars?" Attinger asked in a snarky tone.

"I took back my own car; but that's beside the point you're going to regret accusing my sister of anything." Mark snapped.

"I am guessing your semi is flamed and a sentient being named Optimus Prime; and you want to kill him or keep him in line or experiment on him. So, if Mark's sister and her friends found said semi they would have helped him not stolen him. And if that is Optimus Prime; they didn't steal him; because he belongs to no one." Hardcastle remarked.

"I want Optimus Prime…!" Attinger yelled.

"I want my sister back," Mark snarled.

"Then we have an understanding," Attinger said.

"No, we don't," Hardcastle said.

"This is not over not by a long shot, Hardcastle." Attinger said.

"No, it's not," Hardcastle retorted as Attinger and Joshua left.

Mark slammed the door; his chest pounded from being anxious to find his sister. "Kid-O, we've got to find your sister and her friends; because this guy isn't running on all his cogs." Hardcastle said.

Silence….

"Do you have any ideas?" Hardcastle asked.

"Yes, I sure do; let's go but you better grab some shot guns." Mark said.

"Okay, now you're cooking." Hardcastle said using his key catch phrase.

…..

Optimus was standing watching the sun rise; when a missile whirled passed him and hit a tree causing the tree to explode. Then another missile went off; and Tia who had been sitting near the tree had been caught in the crossfire. Katrina screamed in horror; because she knew another one of her friends was truly gone just like Julie was.

Optimus growled; and engaged his battle mask. He suddenly was occupied in a knock throw down battle with Galvatron. Optimus sent a wild punch into Galvatron's face; and then his stomach. Optimus fought with pure strong abandon. He wanted to live; he wanted a chance to mate with someone possibly Katrina.

Optimus ducked and let his fists connect with Galvatron's face again; as the prime took out the imposter made by humanity. Galvatron fell to the ground; while Optimus narrowed his optics and blew Galvatron up completely.

Optimus looked over at Katrina; who was over by Tia's body and was crying uncontrollably. Optimus walked up slowly; and he bent down and tenderly picked up Katrina and held her in his palm. "I am so sorry for your friend's offlining, Katrina." Optimus said.

Katrina glanced up and gripped Optimus' finger; while she cried harder. "First they killed Julie; and now that thing killed Tia I hate those people I hate them!" Katrina screamed as Optimus transformed all around Katrina.

Optimus let his holoform activate then; and he held Katrina tightly while he drove. "Shhh, I will take care of you; I swear it on my honor." He said as she curled up in his arms.

He was not going to allow this human to be alone; he would stay with her always.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Katrina knew she had to get help to help bring down Lockdown when he decided to show up; she knew they had to find NEST to help with any problems. Katrina and Optimus headed to Lennox's farm; and then they went off to Epps place and Graham's and they were all set to go. Katrina had walked up to Lennox her expression serious; when she got up to Lennox.

"I want a gun." She said.

"Alright," Lennox said as he got her a weapon.

"Let's go," she started to say until they all saw the ship headed straight for them. "That's got to be Lockdown; and it looks like he brought company." She said as the NEST soldiers got ready just as a red sports car sped up and suddenly transformed into Springer and went to shoot at NEST; when Katrina caught sight of Bumblebee who tackled Springer and engaged him in battle.

Katrina watched as Optimus battled Lockdown; and noticed how Optimus was kicking Lockdown's butt; the prime was super charged. He was tired of war; and he was tired of treachery and betrayal by those he thought were his allies and friends.

Katrina saw 4x4's riding up; and she saw Attinger and Joshua walk out of the cars. Attinger fired at Katrina; she dodged out of the way just in time. "If you're going to shoot at me; you really need to let me have a clean pair of underwear I mean jeez!" Katrina snapped as she narrowed her eyes as she saw the familiar red sports car heading into battle. "Mark and Hardcastle…?" she whispered as she watched the Coyote spin around and Hardcastle who was sporting a shot gun aimed at Attinger.

"Hold it, Attinger!" Hardcastle ordered as Mark ran up to his sister.

"Kat," Mark said as he grabbed her in a hug.

"Mark," she whispered.

Mark held his sister as abruptly they heard a loud sound like something big galling onto the ground. Katrina saw Lockdown had already fallen because Optimus had killed him. Katrina's eyes widened as she witnessed her hero; Optimus Prime had killed Lockdown.

However Optimus had sustained far too much damage and injury; Optimus had fallen to his knees; while energon poured out of his body. "Optimus, no not you too," she cried as she ran toward him as he fell completely down onto the ground his intakes spurted as he tried to stay online for a few moments more.

Optimus' optics flickered as she got to him; her hands caressed his face tenderly. "Please, we can make you better." She said in tears.

"N-No, it is better this way; there is no happiness for me not ever; I know that now." He said as his finger moved to her face. "Y-You are truly a beautiful human." Optimus whispered as his optics slowly went out.

"No, you can't do this; you promised you'd stay with me forever you said that to me!" Katrina screamed. "I lost Julie and Tia; I can't lose you too. Come on fight, damn you fight!" she screamed as Mark tried to grab her. "No, don't you touch me!" she shouted as her eyes found Attinger and she grabbed her gun Lennox had given her and cocked it and aimed it at Attinger. "You caused all this; you hunted the Autobots instead of working with them, you son of a bitch Tia, Julie and Optimus Prime are all dead because of you!" she screamed as Hardcastle and Mark went to her.

"Katrina, put the gun down; you don't want to be like him; would Optimus want you to turn into a killer. Is that what he stood for; is that what he would have wanted you to do?" Hardcastle asked her as she cried nonstop as her hand shook; but she slowly lowered the gun and handed it to Hardcastle.

"Judge, we need to take her home." Mark said as Katrina glanced back at Attinger then.

"This planet is in danger; and Optimus was the only one who could have saved our planet." She said as tears ran down her face.

"From what…?" Hardcastle asked walking up with Mark.

"Unicron, he might someday get free; and the power of a prime is the only way to stop him. He is the one who sent Lockdown after Optimus and all; and without Optimus we're all screwed." She said.

"Who is Unicron…?" Joshua asked her.

"There version of Satan' he is the size of a planet and he eats planets; he's the Chaos bringer." She said as she went back and knelt by Optimus and stroked his face. "God help us if Unicron does get free." She said as she got up and walked way.

"Kat…?" Mark said.

"Give her some time; she's had way too much too deal with." Hardcastle said as neither Mark nor Hardcastle thought Katrina would ever be alright nor the same again not after this not ever.


	9. chapter 9 - Ending

Chapter 9 – Ending

Katrina got a ride to Hardcastle's; and she was exhausted. She was hurting badly; she lost Julie, Tia and now Optimus Prime. She knew it was unfair and nothing would tell her otherwise; things just never work out ever. She had just wanted to get to Gull's Way and into a bed and have a good cry; she was tired of losing people she cared about.

She opened her purse and found that there was some sort of a note with something wrapped in tissue paper. She opened it and found a letter from Optimus with a ring made from his metals; and she cried even more.

Katrina,

I wanted to surprise you; you have brought back my faith in at least one small way; I made this for you. I wanted to surprise you, thank you for helping me.

Sincerely,

Optimus Prime

Katrina's hand covered her mouth; as she cried herself to sleep after putting the ring onto her finger vowing never to remove it from her finger.

She was so upset because she thought she never saved him; she never saved anyone what was the purpose of being brought here?

Why…..?

….

Katrina woke with a start; she glanced around her bedroom and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes landed on the Optimus Prime poster and all her collectables; and her heart started to pound. "What the hell," she whispered as she got up throwing all her covers onto the floor and not caring really where they all landed.

She got to her door and it opened; and in walked Tia and Julie. "Guess what, we just learned Toys R us has some new Transformers toys; wanna go?" Tia asked as Katrina stared dumbfounded at both her friends.

They were both alive; but how was that even possible?

"You're alive?" Katrina asked.

"Well duh of course we're alive; what else would we be… dead?" she asked sarcastically with a laugh.

"Come on, we won't be if we miss this sale." Tia said as Katrina glanced down at her ring; the same one Optimus had made for her.

Tia saw her ring; and her eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"A special friend one I will never forget;" she said as tears hit her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying, what's wrong?" Julie and Tia asked her.

Katrina shook her head had Optimus sacrificed himself somehow to allow her two friends to live; she still didn't understand any of this. "But you were both…." She said as Julie smirked.

"Oh yeah, did you hear a guy moved into our apartment complex and he is a total Optimus fan boy. He has a flamed Peterbilt just like Optimus Prime." Julie said as she winked at Katrina. "So, he's off limits to us except for you." She added as the doorbell rang startling them all.

Katrina's heart pounded so very hard in her chest….. Could it be, could it be him?

"We'll be right back after we shop okay," Tia said as they let the guy in and headed out to the stores with a totally shocked Katrina.

Katrina walked in and the guy looked exactly like Optimus' holoform. "Optimus, is that you?" she asked.

He smiled, as his eyes glanced at the ring she wore. "You are wearing the ring I made you." He said.

She nodded. "Yes," she replied.

"Call me Oscar Pringle now; myself, Bumblebee and the other Autobots were brought into your realm for safety reasons. No one must know about us Katrina; we still can transform but our holoforms are used with humans and such." He said.

"Oscar Pringle?" she asked.

"Yes, my initials for Optimus Prime," he stated as she laughed as he slowly wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. "Will you be mine forever?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a flame scorched kiss; which left her breathless.

All the Autobots were brought into a dimension; which thought Transformers were fiction. So, the next time you see a flamed Peterbilt, or a Bumblebee Camero, or a Search and Rescue hummer or any of the Autobot vehicles; you have to ask yourself is it one of them?

Till all are one…..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author note – this concludes this story; I have two more one is already up which is TROUBLEMAKERS; and my other one is a gift fiction which isn't posted yet. There will be much more to come as well; hope you all enjoy them.


End file.
